DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) A multidisciplinary team is proposed to develop, implement and evaluate a comprehensive preventive nutrition curriculum that encompasses sound nutrition principles and clinical practice skills for the prevention of cardiovascular disease, diabetes and obesity. Innovative teaching methods will be utilized, including a supermarket tour, a comprehensive office system to simplify preventive nutrition activities in busy practices, modified problem-based learning exercises, standardized patients, and interdisciplinary teaching. Special components will be developed that address early childhood interventions and traditional diets and customs in the South, particularly in the Mississippi Delta region. The preventive nutrition curriculum will initially be implemented within the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) College of Medicine, with 48.5 course hours already secured for medical student training. A modified curriculum will then be designed for residents. Self-contained, portable modules will be developed for dissemination through a variety of methods, including web-based technology, to the UAMS Colleges of Nursing, Pharmacy, and Health Related Professions, as well as to practicing health care providers and other institutions. Ongoing process and outcome evaluation will assist curricular development and implementation. The team will collaborate with other Nutrition Academic Awardees to help develop national recommendations for preventive nutrition education. Resources will be developed to support ongoing preventive nutrition activities in Arkansas.